There exist various methods for executing transactions between two individuals. For example, one person may write another person a check to make a payment. Checks, however, are less than ideal due to various factors, such as a delay in actual transfer of funds and/or a requirement for the recipient to complete an additional process to deposit or cash the check.
Alternatively, one or more persons may use electronic devices to complete a transaction, such as by transferring money via one or more financial services on a computer. But current means for transferring money or making other electronic transactions may also have drawbacks. For example, many money transfer services require filling out forms that require specific information such as account details or financial service provider details.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide electronic transaction services that allow one or more users to complete a transaction in a simple and efficient manner.